Speed-Shipping
Speed-Shipping Speed-Shipping is a pairing that involves Yamato Delgado and Terry McScotty. How did the name come about? Right after Terry stole the fruit that Yamato found, Yamato chased him and caught up to him just when Terry claims no one can run as fast as him. Hints *Since they first met, they developed bitter rivalry at the start, but as days of training went by, they put aside their differences and worked as a team. They undergo Armada's training for over a month, even going through the harsh test on knocking down the Armada Statue in which took a week to accomplish, until they head off to the Winners Tournament together. Yamato's hints: *Yamato had a pretty nervous look on his face when Terry kissed him on the face from out of the blue. *Yamato assumed that Terry felt left out, so he decided for him to have a B-DaBattle with Bull. *Instead of congratulating Bull for his victory, Yamato came to Terry's aid in concern for him. *Yamato decorated Terry's Wing Ninja. Terry got really angry with him and chased him down around 5 miles while threatening with his sword. *When Yamato teased Terry about bragging, he admitted that Terry has a pretty hot style when it comes to skills. *Yamato made Terry a promise to bring him his spare parts for his damaged Wing Ninja during his Battle Invasion match with Li. At the end, after going through having to chase down the Hounds of Chaos to take it back, he kept his promise. *Yamato felt bad when Armada pointed out back when he only complained in response Terry trying so hard to provide his friends a decent meal, so he needed to think of a way to apologize. *Yamato felt concern for Terry when he lacked confidence in his match against Sly. He convinces him to stop saying bad things about himself. He was trying to make him feel better. *Yamato really wanted Terry to defeat Sigma so he can have a chance to battle him after that. *Yamato refused to let Terry dunk in the water to get his good luck charm back during his match against brainwashed Liena, because if he did so he'll be disqualified, so Yamato dunked in to get it for him instead, even if it means going through sea monsters. *On a normal basis, Yamato typically loves fooling around with Terry, and it did result in him getting annoyed with him in return. Like when he hit Terry's head with his own while bouncing on a bus cushion, and he made Terry get angry for that. *Yamato was worried for Terry when he got eliminated during his and Gray's tag-team battle against News and Salz. *When Terry was wearing a his hippo costume when they arrived at Assado's B-Daman Academy, he complained of why he has to wear it. Yamato told him a compliment that he makes a good-looking hippo. *Yamato asked Terry of why his parents treated him "harshly." He happily answered that they trained him to be strong, that's how they show they care. *Yamato became angry at Enjyu for trashtalking about Terry, his skills, and his parents, after he tore Wing Ninja in half and Terry cried. *When Terry decided to save Enjyu and tells Yamato to go after Biarce, Yamato was a little concerned for Terry. Terry's hints: *Terry followed Yamato on his way to Saitoon. *When Terry saw Yamato training by himself at night when he assumed he ran away, he thinks that Yamato's not bad after all. *Terry was disappointed, then angry, when Yamato messed up in the qualifying round. But then he made it in the elimination round against Castio. *Terry went in concern for Yamato's anger issues against Castio. *When Yamato was declared the winner in the elimination round, Terry joyfully ran up to him and kissed him on the face, congratulating him. *Seeing Yamato and Bull encouraging each other in conversationg for the next day's match, Terry acted all cute and interested, eager to cheer them on. *Terry got really angry with Yamato when he found that he decorated his blaster with flowers. According to Mie, he chased him off in around 5 miles until he calmed down. *Usually when Yamato teases him about anything, or annoys him in any way, Terry gets annoyed with him. *In a crisis of the damaged Wing Ninja, Terry trusts Yamato when he vowed to bring back the parts for him in time to finish off his match against Li. *Terry was upset with Yamato for complaining about his 'awful' cooking so he ran away. *Terry became worried for Yamato when he became very tired just after Round 2 of his match against Gray is over, due to running on a conveyor belt. He is glad he's alright in response. *Terry felt flattered when Yamato said he wanted him to win against Sigma so he'll battle him next. *When Yamato dunked in the water to get his good luck charm back after it dropped, Terry was so worried about him because he doesn't want him to be eaten by sea monsters. *Just as Yamato kept saying it was his fault when Terry lost against brainwashed Liena, Terry comforted him by saying that it's not his fault. * Category:Ships with Yamato Category:Ships with Terry Category:Season 1 Pair